culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi Campbell
Naomi Elaine Campbell (born 22 May 1970)2 is an English model. Recruited at the age of 15, she established herself among the top three most recognisable and in-demand models of the late 1980s and the 1990s,3 and was one of six models of her generation declared "supermodels" by the fashion industry.4 In addition to her modelling career, Campbell has embarked on other ventures, which include an R&B-pop studio album and several acting appearances in film and television, such as the modelling competition reality show The Face and its international offshoots. Campbell is also involved in charity work for various causes. Her personal life is widely reported, particularly her relationships with prominent men, including boxer Mike Tyson and actor Robert De Niro,5 and four highly publicised convictions for assault.6 Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 1978–86: Career beginnings 2.2 1987–97: International success 2.3 1998–present 3 Activism and charity work 4 Legal issues 4.1 Assault cases 4.2 Blood diamond scandal 5 Personal life 5.1 Relationships 5.2 Drug addiction and rehab 6 Fragrances 7 Bibliography 8 Discography 9 Filmography 9.1 Films 9.2 Documentaries 9.3 Television 9.4 Music video appearances 10 See also 11 References 12 External links Early life Campbell was born in Streatham, South London, the daughter of Jamaican-born dancer Valerie Morris.7 In accordance with her mother's wishes, Campbell has never met her father,8 who abandoned her mother when she was four months pregnant7 and was unnamed on her birth certificate.8 She took on the surname Campbell from her mother's second marriage.7 Her half-brother, Pierre, was born in 1985.9 Campbell is of African-Jamaican descent, as well as of Chinese Jamaican ancestry through her paternal grandmother, who carried the family name "Ming".7 During her early years, Campbell lived in Rome, where her mother worked as a modern dancer.5 Following their return to London, she was left in the care of relatives while her mother travelled across Europe with the dance troupe Fantastica.10 From the age of three, Campbell attended the Barbara Speake Stage School,11 and at ten years old, she was accepted into the Italia Conti Academy of Theatre Arts, where she studied ballet.7 Career 1978–86: Career beginnings Campbell's first public appearance came at the age of seven, in 1978, when she was featured in the music video for Bob Marley's "Is This Love".12 At the age of twelve, she tap-danced in the music video for Culture Club's "I'll Tumble 4 Ya".5 In 1986, while still a student of the Italia Conti Academy of Theatre Arts, Campbell was scouted by Beth Boldt, head of the Synchro Model Agency, while window-shopping in Covent Garden.13 Her career quickly took off—in April, just before her sixteenth birthday, she appeared on the cover of British Elle.5 1987–97: International success Over the next few years, Campbell's success grew steadily: she walked the catwalk for such designers as Gianni Versace, Azzedine Alaïa, and Isaac Mizrahi, and posed for such photographers as Peter Lindbergh, Herb Ritts, and Bruce Weber.5 By the late 1980s, Campbell, with Christy Turlington and Linda Evangelista, formed a trio known as the "Trinity",5 who became the most recognisable and in-demand models of their generation.3 When faced with discrimination, Campbell received support from her friends; she later quoted Turlington and Evangelista as telling Dolce & Gabbana, "If you don't use Naomi, you don't get us."13 In December 1987, she appeared on the cover of British Vogue, as that publication's first black cover girl since 1966.14 In August 1988, she became the first black model to appear on the cover of French Vogue,5 after her friend and mentor, designer Yves St. Laurent, threatened to withdraw his advertising from the magazine if it continued to refuse to place black models on its cover.15 The following year, she appeared on the cover of American Vogue, which marked the first time a black model graced the front of the September issue, traditionally the year's biggest and most important issue.5 In January 1990, Campbell, who was declared "the reigning megamodel of them all" by Interview,16 appeared with Christy Turlington, Linda Evangelista, Cindy Crawford, and Tatjana Patitz on an iconic cover of British Vogue, shot by Peter Lindbergh.17 The group was subsequently cast to star in the music video for George Michael's "Freedom! '90".3 By then, Campbell, Turlington, Evangelista, Crawford, and Claudia Schiffer formed an elite group of models declared "supermodels" by the fashion industry.4 With the addition of newcomer Kate Moss, they were collectively known as the "Big Six".4 In March 1991, in a defining moment of the so-called supermodel era, Campbell walked the catwalk for Versace with Turlington, Evangelista, and Crawford, arm-in-arm and lip-synching the words to "Freedom! '90".3 Later that year, she starred as Michael Jackson's love interest in the music video for "In the Closet".12 In September 1991, she became the first black model to appear on the cover of Time magazine.needed In April 1992, she posed with several other top models for the hundredth-anniversary cover of American Vogue, shot by Patrick Demarchelier.18 That same year, she appeared in Madonna's controversial book Sex, in a set of nude photos with Madonna and rapper Big Daddy Kane.19 In 1993, Campbell twice appeared on the cover of American Vogue; in April, alongside Christy Turlington, Claudia Schiffer, Stephanie Seymour, and Helena Christensen, and again, solo, in June. She famously fell on the catwalk in Vivienne Westwood's foot-high platform shoes, which were later displayed at the Victoria and Albert Museum in London.13 Despite her success, however, Elite Model Management, which had represented Campbell since 1987, fired her in September, on the grounds that "no amount of money or prestige could further justify the abuse" to staff and clients.20 Elite founder John Casablancas described her as "manipulative, scheming, rude, and impossible."20 In the mid-1990s, Campbell branched out into other areas of the entertainment industry.20 Her novel Swan, about a supermodel dealing with blackmail, was released in 1994 to poor reviews.21 It was ghostwritten by Caroline Upcher, with Campbell explaining that she "just did not have the time to sit down and write a book."22 That same year, she released her album Baby Woman, which was named after designer Rifat Ozbek's nickname for Campbell.5 Produced by Youth and Tim Simenon, the album was only commercially successful in Japan; it failed to reach the top 75 on the UK charts,2223 while its only single, "Love and Tears", reached No. 40.24 Baby Woman was mocked by critics, inspiring the Naomi Awards for terrible pop music.2223 In 1995, along with fellow models Claudia Schiffer, Christy Turlington, and Elle Macpherson, Campbell invested in a chain of restaurants called the Fashion Cafe; the venture was on the edge of bankruptcy by 1998.4 During this time, Campbell also had small roles in Miami Rhapsody and Spike Lee's Girl 6, as well as a recurring role on the second season of New York Undercover. 1998–present Campbell on the catwalk for Peter Som in 2007 In 1998, Time declared the end of the supermodel era.4 By then, Campbell had mostly retired from the catwalk,4 but she continued print modelling.4 In 1999, she signed her first cosmetics contract with Cosmopolitan Cosmetics, a division of Wella, through which she launched several signature fragrances.5 In November of that year, she posed with twelve other top models for the "Modern Muses" cover of the Millennium Issue of American Vogue, shot by Annie Leibovitz.5 The following month, she appeared in a white string bikini and furs on the cover of Playboy.5 In October 2001, she appeared with rapper Sean "Puff Daddy" Combs on the cover of British Vogue, with the headline "Naomi and Puff: The Ultimate Power Duo".5 After more than two decades as a model, Campbell remains in demand.25 In 2007, she walked the catwalk for Dior's sixtieth-anniversary fashion show at Versailles.5 In July 2008, she appeared with fellow black models Liya Kebede, Sessilee Lopez, and Jourdan Dunn on the gatefold cover of a landmark all-black issue of Italian Vogue, shot by Steven Meisel. In September of that year, Campbell reunited with Christy Turlington, Linda Evangelista, Cindy Crawford, Claudia Schiffer, and Stephanie Seymour for "A League of Their Own", a Vanity Fair feature on the supermodel legacy.5 In 2011, Campbell appeared with Liya Kebede and Iman on the cover of the fortieth-anniversary issue of Essence.5 She also starred as Duran Duran frontman Simon Le Bon in the band's music video for "Girl Panic!", with Cindy Crawford, Helena Christensen, Eva Herzigova, and Yasmin Le Bon portraying the other band members; they appeared in the November edition of British Harper's Bazaar in an editorial titled "The Supers vs. Duran Duran".26 Campbell performed with Kate Moss and other supermodels in the closing ceremony of the 2012 Olympic Games, where they modelled haute couture to represent British fashion. Campbell wore a design by Alexander McQueen—a staggered hem gown with a train speckled with flecks of gold.27 In March 2013, Campbell graced the inaugural cover of Numéro Russia. Campbell also became involved in reality television through the modelling competition The Face and its international offshoots. In the U.S., she served as a coach and judge, along with Karolina Kurkova and Coco Rocha, on Oxygen's The Face, hosted by photographer Nigel Barker. She also hosted the British version of the show, which aired on Sky Living later that same year, and The Face Australia, which ran on Fox8 in 2014.28 In 2014, Campbell covered the May issue of Vogue Australia, the September issue of Vogue Japan, and the November issue of Vogue Turkey; the latter two were special editions celebrating Campbell and fellow supermodels.2930 Campbell also covered the Vietnamese, Singaporean and the 35th anniversary Latin American edition of Harper's Bazaar.31 The following year, she closed the Fall/Winter Zac Posen show at New York Fashion Week,3233 and featured in Spring/Summer 2015 campaigns for Burberry and lingerie retailer Agent Provocateur.3435 In 2015, Campbell signed on as a recurring character in the Fox drama Empire as Camilla Marks, a fashion designer and love interest to Hakeem Lyon, portrayed by Bryshere Y. Gray. In October 2015, Campbell was featured in a two episode arc in American Horror Story: Hotel, as a Vogue fashion editor named Claudia Bankson. In 2016 Campbell appeared in the music video for Anohni the single "Drone Bomb Me". Activism and charity work Despite her status as the most famous black model of her time, Campbell never earned the same volume of advertising assignments as her white colleagues,36 and she was not signed by a cosmetics company until as late as 1999.7 In 1991, she revealed, "I may be considered one of the top models in the world, but in no way do I make the same money as any of them."36 Throughout her career, Campbell has been outspoken against the racial bias that exists in the fashion industry.7 In 1997, she stated, "There is prejudice. It is a problem and I can't go along any more with brushing it under the carpet. This business is about selling, and blonde and blue-eyed girls are what sells."14 A decade later, she again spoke out against discrimination, stating, "The American president may be black, but as a black woman, I am still an exception in this business. I always have to work harder to be treated equally."37 In 2013, Campbell joined fellow black models Iman and Bethann Hardison in an advocacy group called "Diversity Coalition". In an open letter to the governing bodies of global fashion weeks, they named high-profile designers who used just one or no models of color in their fall 2013 shows, calling it a "racist act".38 Campbell during a meeting with Argentine president Cristina Fernández in 2008 Campbell is involved with several charitable causes. She supports the Nelson Mandela Children's Fund, for which she organised a benefit Versace fashion show in 1998.5 Held at Nelson Mandela's South African presidential residence,5 the show was the subject of a documentary titled FashionKingdom, or alternatively, Naomi Conquers Africa. Campbell, whose mother has battled breast cancer, also supports Breakthrough Breast Cancer.39 In 2004, she was featured on FHM's charity single Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?, as well as in the accompanying music video, of which all profits were donated to Breakthrough.40 She appeared in a print and media campaign for the charity's fundraising initiative Fashion Targets Breast Cancer,41 and she opened a Breakthrough breast cancer research unit in 2009.42 Campbell at the Cannes Film Festival in 2008 In 2005, Campbell founded the charity We Love Brazil, which aims to raise awareness and funds to fight poverty in Brazil through the sale of fabrics made by local women.43 That same year, Campbell founded the charity Fashion for Relief, which has organised fund-raising fashion shows to benefit victims of Hurricane Katrina in 2005, the Mumbai terrorist attacks in 2008, the Haiti earthquake in 2010, and the Japan earthquake in 2011.544 By 2011, Fashion for Relief had reportedly raised £4.5 million.44 In 2012, the charity teamed up with YOOX China and leading global and Chinese fashion designers, including Phillip Lim and Masha Ma, to design Chinese-themed T-shirts to help fund its efforts and the various international charities it works with.45 Since 2007, Campbell has been the honorary president of Athla Onlus, an Italian organisation that works to further the social integration of young people with learning disabilities.46 In 2009, Campbell became a goodwill ambassador for the White Ribbon Alliance for Safe Motherhood. She has since joined the charity's patron, Sarah Brown, the wife of former British prime minister Gordon Brown, on several missions to promote maternal health.5 Campbell has received recognition for her charitable work. In 2007, she was named an ambassador of Rio de Janeiro by mayor Cesar Maia in recognition of her efforts to fight poverty in Brazil.43 In 2009, she was awarded Honorary Patronage of Trinity College's University Philosophical Society for her charitable and professional work.47 In 2010, Sarah Brown presented her with an "Outstanding Contribution" award from British Elle for her work as an ambassador for the White Ribbon Alliance, as well as her work in the fashion industry.48 Legal issues Assault cases Campbell has been convicted of assault on four occasions, after she was accused 11 times of committing acts of violence against employees, associates, and other individuals between 1998 and 2009. During the first such case, heard in February 2000, Campbell pleaded guilty in Toronto to assaulting her personal assistant with a mobile phone in September 1998. Campbell paid her former employee an undisclosed sum and agreed to attend anger management classes; her record was cleared in exchange for her expressing remorse.49 By 2006, eight other employees and associates had come forward with claims of abuse.50 During this time, Campbell was photographed wearing a Chip and Pepper T-shirt that read "Naomi Hit Me...and I Loved It".13 In January 2007, Campbell pleaded guilty in New York to assaulting her former housekeeper, who had accused Campbell of throwing a BlackBerry personal organiser at her in March 2006. Campbell was sentenced to pay her former employee's medical expenses, attend an anger management program, and perform five days of community service with New York's sanitation department.1351 She attended her community service wearing designer outfits, including fedoras, furs, and—upon completion of her sentence—a silver sequined Dolce & Gabbana gown.513 Campbell detailed her community service experience in a W feature titled "The Naomi Diaries", and subsequently spoofed herself in a Dunkin' Donuts commercial, directed by Zach Braff, which showed her breaking her heel while gardening and throwing it through a window.13 In June 2008, Campbell pleaded guilty to assaulting two police officers at London Heathrow Airport two months earlier; she had kicked and spat at the officers following an argument about her lost luggage. She was sentenced to 200 hours of community service and fined £2,300,5253 and was banned for life from British Airways.5 In July 2015, Campbell was sentenced to six months' probation by a Sicilian court for her August 2009 assault on a paparazzo photographer; she had hit him with her handbag for taking pictures of her and her then-partner.54 Blood diamond scandal In August 2010, Campbell made a highly publicised appearance at a war crimes trial against former Liberian president Charles Taylor at the Special Court for Sierra Leone in Leidschendam. She was called to give evidence on a "blood diamond" she allegedly received from Taylor during a Nelson Mandela Children's Fund function in 1997.55 Campbell initially refused to testify, and—after being subpoenaed—told the court that being there was "a big inconvenience" for her.56 She testified that she was given "dirty-looking" stones late at night by two unidentified men,56 and claimed she did not know the diamonds had originated from Taylor until being told so the next morning by a fellow attendee, actress Mia Farrow. However, her account was contradicted by testimonies from Farrow, her former agent Carole White, and former Children's Fund director Jeremy Ratcliffe.57 Personal life Campbell with her partner Vladislav Doronin in 2010 Relationships Campbell, who has never met her biological father, regards record producers Quincy Jones and Chris Blackwell as adopted father figures.58 Former South African president Nelson Mandela referred to Campbell as his "honorary granddaughter".13 She first met Mandela in November 1994, after his party, the African National Congress, invited her to travel to South Africa to meet with their leader.5 She had previously donated the proceeds from a photo shoot in Tanzania to the ANC.5 Over the years, Campbell has lent support to many of Mandela's political campaigns and humanitarian causes.5 Campbell has never married.59 She dated boxer Mike Tyson in the late 1980s, followed by an on-again-off-again relationship with actor Robert De Niro in the early 1990s.5 In 1993, she became engaged to U2 bassist Adam Clayton. They met in February of that year, after Clayton, when asked in an interview if there was anything in the world he desired but did not have, responded: "A date with Naomi Campbell". Campbell and Clayton separated the following year.13 She then dated dancer Joaquín Cortés in the mid to late 1990s.5 In 1998, she became engaged to Formula One racing head Flavio Briatore; they were involved in an on-again-off-again relationship until their separation in 2003.513 Campbell now considers Briatore her "mentor".58 In 2002, she shortly dated Sean Combs; they remain friends to this day.60 She dated businessman Badr Jafar in the mid-2000s.13 In 2008, Campbell began a relationship with Russian businessman Vladislav Doronin;13 they separated in 2013 after five years together.61 Drug addiction and rehab See also: Campbell v Mirror Group Newspapers Ltd In 1999, Campbell entered rehab after a five-year addiction to cocaine.13 Of her choice, in 1994, to first use the drug, Campbell said in 2005, "I was having fun. I was living this life of travelling the world and having people just give you anything. But the little glow in your face goes....It's a very nasty drug."13 In 2002, Campbell successfully claimed a breach of confidence against the Daily Mirror, after the newspaper published a report of her drug addiction, including a photograph of her leaving a Narcotics Anonymous meeting.62 The High Court ordered £3,500 in damages from the Daily Mirror. Later that year the ruling was overturned by the Court of Appeal, which ordered Campbell to pay the newspaper's £350,000 legal costs,62 but in 2004 the House of Lords reinstated the High Court ruling and damages.62 Fragrances Since 1999, Campbell has released sixteen fragrances for women via her eponymous perfume house, under the Procter & Gamble brand.63 List of perfumes, showing year released and perfumers Year Name Perfumer Ref. 1999 Naomi Campbell Ursula Wandel 64 2000 Naomagic Dorothee Piot 65 2001 Exult Ursula Wandel 66 2003 Mystery Olivier Cresp 67 2004 Sunset Olivier Pescheux 68 2005 Paradise Passion Francoise Caron 69 2006 Winter Kiss (limited edition) 70 Cat Deluxe Michael Almairac 71 2007 Eternal Beauty (limited edition) 72 Cat Deluxe at Night 73 2008 Seductive Elixir 74 2009 Cat Deluxe With Kisses 75 2010 Naomi 76 2011 Naomi Campbell Wild Pearl 77 2012 Naomi Campbell at Night 78 2013 Queen of Gold 79 Bibliography Swan (1994) Top Model (1994) Naomi (1996) Naomi Campbell (2016) Discography List of studio albums, with selected chart positions and sales figures Title Album details Peak Sales Ref. UK Baby Woman Release: 1994 (UK only) Label: Epic Format: CD 75 80 Filmography Films List of film appearances, showing year released and role Year Title Role Notes 1991 Cool as Ice Singer at First Club 1993 The Night We Never Met French Cheese Shopper 1995 Miami Rhapsody Kaia To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar Girl at China Bowl restaurant Anyone for Pennis? Herself TV movie 1996 Girl 6 Girl #75 Invasion of Privacy Cindy Carmichael 1997 An Alan Smithee Film: Burn Hollywood Burn Attendant #2 1999 Trippin' Naomi Shaffer Prisoner of Love Tracy 2002 Ali G Indahouse Herself Monstrous Bosses and How to Be One 2004 Fat Slags Sales Assistant 2006 The Call Dark Angel - The Evil Short film, online only 2009 Karma, Confessions and Holi Jennifer Documentaries List of television appearances, showing year released and role Year Title Role Notes 1991 Models: The Film Herself 1992 Top Models: Once Upon a Time Sex 1993 U2: Love Is Blindness Short 1994 Naomi Campbell Unzipped Uncredited 1995 Catwalk 1996 E! True Hollywood Story TV series 1998 Beautopia 2001 Miss Universe 2001 Host 2006 Oprah Winfrey's Legends Ball Television List of television appearances, showing year released and role Year Title Role Notes 1978 The Chiffy Kids Snow White 2 episodes 1979 Kids April 1986 Good Morning Britain Herself 1988 The Cosby Show Julia 2 episodes 1990 The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Helen 1993 Eurotrash Herself 1994 Hi Octane The Clothes Show Harry Enfield and Chums 1995 Absolutely Fabulous New York Undercover Simone 6 episodes 1997, 2013 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno Herself 1998 For Your Love The Magic Hour 2000 So Graham Norton 2000, 2001 The Richard Blackwood Show 2 episodes 2001 Intimate Portrait 2002 V Graham Norton 2002, 2003, 2005 Victoria's Secret Fashion Show Catwalk model 2003 Fastlane (TV series) Lena Savage Revealed with Jules Asner Herself 2004 Parkinson 2005 The Cut 2005, 2006 The Tyra Banks Show 2006 Celebrity Cooking Showdown 2007 Taff 2008 Ugly Betty 2010 The Oprah Winfrey Show The Rachel Zoe Project Breakfast Model 2013 Watch What Happens: Live The Jonathan Ross Show 2013–2014 The Face US Supermodel mentor, also executive producer 2013 The Face UK 2014 The Face Australia 2014 The View The Wendy Williams Show The Graham Norton Show 2015-2016 Empire81 Camilla Marks-Whiteman Recurring Role 2015 American Horror Story: Hotel Claudia Bankson 2 episodes Music video appearances List of music video appearances, showing year released, original artist(s) and director(s) Year Title Original Artist(s) Director(s) 1978 "Is This Love" Bob Marley and the Wailers Unknown 1983 "I'll Tumble 4 Ya" Culture Club 1990 "Freedom! '90" George Michael David Fincher 1992 "In the Closet" Michael Jackson Herb Ritts "Erotica" Madonna Fabien Baron 1993 "Numb" U2 Kevin Godley 2003 "Change Clothes" Jay-Z (feat. Pharrell) Chris Robinson 2011 "Girl Panic!" Duran Duran Jonas Åkerlund 2016 "Drone Bomb Me" Anohni Nabil Elderkin See also Wikimedia Commons has media related to Naomi Campbell. United Kingdom portal Biography portal The Supermodel Trinity References 1.Jump up ^ Naomi Campbell's 1990 zed card: "Fashion Models of the Past – Comp Cards". The Fashion Spot. Retrieved 21 June 2014. 2.Jump up ^ "Naomi Campbell Biography". biography.com. Retrieved 3 April 2014. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Voguepedia – Christy Turlington". Vogue. Archived from the original on 22 January 2014. Retrieved 7 May 2011. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Stein, Joel (9 November 1998). "The Fall of the Supermodel". Time. Time, Inc. ISSN 0040-781X. Retrieved 7 May 2011. 5.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z aa ab "Voguepedia – Naomi Campbell". Vogue. Retrieved 7 May 2011. 6.Jump up ^ Schmidt, Michael S. (2 March 2010). "For Supermodel With a Temper, No Charges". The New York Times. The New York Times Company. ISSN 0362-4331. Retrieved 7 May 2011. 7.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Frankel, Susannah (16 February 2002). "Naomi Campbell: A model of privacy?". The Independent. Independent Print Limited. ISSN 0951-9467. Retrieved 16 September 2011. 8.^ Jump up to: a b "Naomi Will Never Know Her Dad". ContactMusic.com. 26 February 2005. Retrieved 16 September 2011. 9.Jump up ^ Bearn, Emily (9 August 2003). "The real Naomi". The Age. Retrieved 26 July 2013. 10.Jump up ^ Langley, Richard (23 May 2010). "Naomi Campbell: welcome to her diamond life". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 26 July 2013. 11.Jump up ^ Blunden, Mark (21 March 2011). "Honour for arts centre where Bob Marley danced with Naomi Campbell, 7". London Evening Standard. Retrieved 26 July 2013. 12.^ Jump up to: a b "People.com – Naomi Campbell". People. Retrieved 8 May 2011. 13.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n "People.com – Naomi Campbell Biography". People. Retrieved 17 July 2011. 14.^ Jump up to: a b Pool, Hannah (22 August 2007). "Naomi Campbell fights racism in fashion". The Guardian. Guardian News and Media. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 7 May 2011. 15.Jump up ^ Collins, Nick (5 August 2010). "Naomi Campbell: Profile". The Daily Telegraph. Telegraph Media Group. ISSN 0307-1235. Retrieved 9 May 2011. 16.Jump up ^ Sporkin, Elizabeth (11 June 1990). "A Night with the Cover Girls". People. Time, Inc. ISSN 0093-7673. Retrieved 9 May 2011. 17.Jump up ^ "Vogue Magazine Archive". Vogue. Retrieved 9 May 2011. 18.Jump up ^ "Vogue: April 1992 Cover". ReadySetFashion.com. Retrieved 9 May 2011. 19.Jump up ^ Milmo, Dan (12 February 2002). "Campbell defends nude Madonna book pictures". The Guardian. Guardian News and Media. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 9 May 2011. 20.^ Jump up to: a b c Green, Michelle (11 October 1993). "The Big Blowup". People. Time, Inc. ISSN 0093-7673. Retrieved 9 May 2011. 21.Jump up ^ Kuczynski, Alex (8 April 2007). "In Her Fashion". The New York Times. The New York Times Company. ISSN 0362-4331. Retrieved 10 May 2011. 22.^ Jump up to: a b c "Long legs, short fuse". Irish Independent. 19 January 2007. Retrieved 19 September 2013. 23.^ Jump up to: a b Barnes, Anthony (26 March 2006). "The worst album in the world...ever!". The Independent. Independent Print Limited. ISSN 0951-9467. Retrieved 10 May 2011. 24.Jump up ^ "Inside tracks: Joy Division, Elvis and the Naomi Awards". The Daily Telegraph. Telegraph Media Group. 13 January 2005. ISSN 0307-1235. Retrieved 10 May 2011. 25.Jump up ^ Trebay, Guy (8 September 2010). "Naomi Campbell: Model, Citizen". The New York Times. The New York Times Company. ISSN 0362-4331. Retrieved 12 May 2011. 26.Jump up ^ Pieri, Kerry (4 November 2011). "Supers Play Duran Duran in New Music Video and Bazaar UK Editorial". Harper's Bazaar. Retrieved 26 July 2013. 27.Jump up ^ Sparks, Alannah (12 August 2012). "Supermodels Gild the Closing Ceremony". ElleUK.com. Retrieved 13 August 2012. 28.Jump up ^ Richford, Rhonda (11 October 2013). "'The Face' Host Naomi Campbell Talks Mentoring and the Reality of the Modern Modeling Business". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 24 June 2015. 29.Jump up ^ Kilby, Penelope (24 April 2014). "Naomi Campbell gets her own special cover of Vogue Australia at 43 and shows her contestants on The Face how it's done". Daily Mail Australia. Retrieved 20 June 2015. 30.Jump up ^ "Vogue Turkey November 2014". Pop Sugar. Retrieved 20 June 2015. 31.Jump up ^ Brown, N. "September Issue Rewind: Naomi Campbell's Stunning Harper's Bazaar Spread Photos". Vibe (magazine). Retrieved 20 June 2015. 32.Jump up ^ Hendrix, Kelsey. "Naomi Campbell shows she's still got it in L'Officiel Ukraine, and more news". Sports Illustrated. Retrieved 20 June 2015. 33.Jump up ^ Fleming, Olivia. "Naomi Campbell wows as she makes grand entrance in dramatic Zac Posen gown for designer's New York Fashion Week show". Daily Mail. Retrieved 20 June 2015. 34.Jump up ^ Bianca, London. "She's still got it! Naomi Campbell, 44, shows off her incredible body as the face of Agent Provocateur's SS15 campaign". Daily Mail. Retrieved 20 June 2015. 35.Jump up ^ Sowray, Bibby (19 March 2013). "Naomi Campbell and Jourdan Dunn unite for Burberry". telegraph.co.uk. Retrieved 18 May 2015. 36.^ Jump up to: a b Rudolph, Barbara (7 October 1991). "Marketing Beauty and the Bucks". Time. Time, Inc. ISSN 0040-781X. Retrieved 9 May 2011. 37.Jump up ^ Messana, Paola (26 October 2009). "Black no longer the new black". The Myanmar Times. Myanmar Consolidated Media Co. Ltd. Retrieved 12 May 2011. 38.Jump up ^ "Fashion Icons Naomi Campbell, Iman Demand Diversity on 'Racist' Runway". ABC News. 9 September 2013. Retrieved 11 November 2013. 39.Jump up ^ "Naomi tells of mum's cancer battle". Metro. 12 February 2009. Retrieved 26 July 2013. 40.Jump up ^ "FHM Charity Single – Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?". Emap.com. 21 June 2004. Retrieved 14 May 2011. 41.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue fronts Breakthrough Breast Cancer campaign". BrandRepublic.com. 29 March 2010. Retrieved 14 May 2011. 42.Jump up ^ "Naomi Campbell opens Breakthrough breast cancer research unit". Breakthrough.org.uk. 12 February 2009. Retrieved 14 May 2011. 43.^ Jump up to: a b McKane, Melanie (25 January 2007). "Naomi Campbell "Shocked" by Being Made Brazil Ambassador". StarBlogs.net. Retrieved 14 May 2011. 44.^ Jump up to: a b "Naomi Campbell to stage Fashion Relief for Japan at Cannes Film Festival". The Daily Telegraph. Telegraph Media Group. 15 May 2011. ISSN 0307-1235. Retrieved 16 May 2011. 45.Jump up ^ "Yoox China x Naomi Campbell: Fashion With A Cause". The Daily Telegraph. Jing Daily. 9 November 2012. Retrieved 8 February 2013. 46.Jump up ^ Meloni, Rita (13 November 2007). "Italy: Ferdinando Orlando". Beta.AfroOnline.org. Retrieved 14 May 2011. 47.Jump up ^ Byrne, Lisa (13 January 2009). "Celebrity Patronage: "Fiery" Campbell speaks to Phil". Trinity News. Trinity College, Dublin. Retrieved 14 May 2011. 48.Jump up ^ "Naomi Campbell wins Outstanding Contribution at Elle Style Awards". The Daily Telegraph. Telegraph Media Group. 23 February 2010. ISSN 0307-1235. Retrieved 8 May 2011. 49.Jump up ^ "Supermodel Naomi admits assault". BBC News. 3 February 2000. Retrieved 1 August 2015. 50.Jump up ^ Pesce, Nicole Lyn (29 May 2008). "Naomi's timeline of trouble". Daily News. Mortimer Zuckerman. Retrieved 15 May 2011. 51.Jump up ^ Hartocollis, Anemona (17 January 2007). "Naomi Pleads Guilty to Tossing Phone at Maid". The New York Times. Retrieved 1 August 2015. 52.Jump up ^ Tibbetts, Graham (20 June 2008). "Naomi Campbell sentenced for assaulting police after luggage lost on flight". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 1 August 2015. 53.Jump up ^ Collett-White, Mike (20 June 2008). "Naomi Campbell avoids jail for "air rage"". Reuters. London. Retrieved 22 August 2014. 54.Jump up ^ Philipson, Alice (31 July 2015). "Naomi Campbell guilty of assault on Sicilian paparazzo". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 1 August 2015. 55.Jump up ^ Simons, Marlise (1 July 2010). "Supermodel Called to Testify at War Crimes Trial". The New York Times. The New York Times Company. ISSN 0362-4331. Retrieved 15 May 2011. 56.^ Jump up to: a b Pearse, Damien (6 August 2010). "Naomi Campbell gives evidence at "blood diamonds" war crimes trial". Herald Sun. The Herald and Weekly Times. Retrieved 15 May 2011. 57.Jump up ^ "'Blood diamond' trial: who said what". The Daily Telegraph. Telegraph Media Group. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 16 June 2011. 58.^ Jump up to: a b Iley, Chrissy (8 January 2006). "Supermodel seeks Mr. Right". The Guardian. Guardian News and Media. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 12 May 2011. 59.Jump up ^ "Naomi Campbell: "I'm afraid of marriage"". ContactMusic.com. 2 March 2007. Retrieved 12 May 2011. 60.Jump up ^ "Diddy dates Namoi Campbell". Zimbio.com. Retrieved June 4, 2016. 61.Jump up ^ "Naomi, Vlad taking a break". New York Post. 1 May 2013. Retrieved 10 November 2013. 62.^ Jump up to: a b c "Naomi Campbell wins privacy case". BBC News. 6 May 2004. Retrieved 13 May 2011. 63.Jump up ^ "Brands & Innovation: All Brands". Retrieved July 16, 2014. 64.Jump up ^ "Naomi Campbell for women". Retrieved July 16, 2014. 65.Jump up ^ "Naomagic Naomi Campbell for women". Retrieved July 16, 2014. 66.Jump up ^ "Exult Naomi Campbell for women". Retrieved July 16, 2014. 67.Jump up ^ "Mystery Naomi Campbell for women". Retrieved July 16, 2014. 68.Jump up ^ "Sunset Naomi Campbell for women". Retrieved July 16, 2014. 69.Jump up ^ "Paradise Passion Naomi Campbell for women". Retrieved July 16, 2014. 70.Jump up ^ "Winter Kiss Naomi Campbell for women". Retrieved July 16, 2014. 71.Jump up ^ "Cat Deluxe by Naomi Campbell". Retrieved July 16, 2014. 72.Jump up ^ "Eternal Beauty Naomi Campbell for women". Retrieved July 16, 2014. 73.Jump up ^ "Cat Deluxe At Night Naomi Campbell for women". Retrieved July 16, 2014. 74.Jump up ^ "Seductive Elixir Naomi Campbell for women". Retrieved July 16, 2014. 75.Jump up ^ "Cat Deluxe With Kisses Naomi Campbell for women". Retrieved July 16, 2014. 76.Jump up ^ "Naomi Naomi Campbell for women". Retrieved July 16, 2014. 77.Jump up ^ "Naomi Campbell Wild Pearl". Retrieved July 16, 2014. 78.Jump up ^ "Naomi Campbell At Night". Retrieved July 16, 2014. 79.Jump up ^ "Queen of Gold Naomi Campbell for women". Retrieved July 16, 2014. 80.Jump up ^ "Babywoman - Naomi Campbell". Retrieved July 16, 2014. 81.Jump up ^ http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001984 External links Official website Naomi Campbell discography at Discogs Naomi Campbell at the Fashion Model Directory Naomi Campbell at the Internet Movie Database Category:Living people Category:1970 births Category:English female models Category:English film actresses Category:English people convicted of assault Category:English people of Chinese descent Category:English people of Jamaican descent Category:British people of Hakka descent Category:English pop singers Category:English television actresses Category:Black English actresses Category:Black British fashion people Category:Alumni of the Italia Conti Academy of Theatre Arts Category:People from Streatham Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:Hakka musicians